


SHE’S DOING ME

by annetheseamaiden



Series: MCU [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BUCKY'S POSSESIVE, F/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden





	SHE’S DOING ME

SHE’S DOING ME  
Pairing: Bucky/Reader

Request: None. Saw a prompt that I liked.

 

Warnings: Bucky being cocky; sexual innuendos; referenced oral sex; NSFW.

 

For some odd reason, every time that you tried to get off your bed, you were pulled by a pair of arms that snaked themselves around your waist. Your shoulders were kissed, and soon, was your back and you were turned around. Soon enough you had his head inside your thighs as he took you too paradise. This happened not one time, nor two times. You honestly had lost count. But when your phone rang, you really knew that you were late.

“Fuck!” You moaned as your orgasm took over you. Bucky was now on top of you, giving his final thrust, he came inside of you while he kissed your neck, and then your chin, and your mouth.

“I love you.” Bucky moaned on your neck.

“And we’re late, Buck.” You chuckled as you tried to reach your phone.

“Screw it!” Bucky laughed. “Let’s stay here. Let’s keep going at it like rabbits.”

“It’s Tony’s birthday, Buck.” You sighed as you pushed his hair back, hooking it behind his ear. “Think it about this way, if we go his party, he’ll lend us his private island. Imagine skinny dipping in the bioluminescent beach.

“More like walking nude around. At least you. You can pull the sexy more than I do. Or if you don’t want to, you can wear that sheer, or lace beach dress that you own. I love it.”

“You like the idea, don’t you?” You asked.

“Yeah, I mean. Have you looked at yourself. Imagine it. A private island, a sun goddess, and me. Let’s go to the party. Let’s get us that vacation.” 

When the two of you got to the party, both decided to keep it low for the tim being. You thought it would be interesting to know who and for how long would it take the team to figure out what the two of you were up to.

You both came together though. And Natasha saw it. Her red lipstick matched her red hair, and she was wearing her classic black outfit. Natasha stared at you while she walked over to the two of you.

“I was calling you this morning. I see that you were busy.”

“I was doing something.” You sighed.

“And by “something” she means me!” Bucky winked. You rolled your eyes as you tilted your head to the side to give him a kiss. “She’s also going to be doing something tonight, tomorrow morning and for the rest of the weekend. So don’t bother calling, Romanoff. She won’t be answering!”

more fics at x


End file.
